


Challenge

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [7]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah is hurt, Viggo is tempted and Karl needs a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Sean and Viggo are sitting in their usual booth at the local pub. Sean's attention is on the soccer game on the television above the bar. Viggo's attention is on Elijah, busy getting the next round. Elijah's talking to the bartender and Viggo's looking at Elijah's ass. It's a tight little ass that he's been spending a lot of time deep inside over the past couple of weeks. Suddenly aware that Sean is watching him, Viggo grins sheepishly and looks at the television.

"Bet I can guess what you're thinking," Sean says.

"And there's not a chance I'm going to take that bet," Viggo replies.

Both men look at Elijah. Drop their eyes.

Sean lets out a small moan. And Viggo really has to second it.

"Are we planning on kicking him out of our bed anytime soon?" Sean asks.

"I wasn't. What about you?"

"I'm fine with him being there. Just wouldn't want you getting jealous or anything," Sean teases.

"As long as your sweet ass is mine anytime I want it, I don't think you have any worries there."

And Elijah's back. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Viggo says. "We're just being perverts."

"As usual," Elijah says.

Sean and Viggo laugh.

"Be right back, guys, gotta take a leak," Elijah says and heads off to the washroom.

Sean turns to Viggo. "So you know we're shooting Boromir's death scenes next week."

"I know. I'm really not looking forward to it."

"You're not going to go all teary-eyed on me, are you?" Sean teases.

"Shut up," Viggo punches him hard on the arm.

And then the door to the pub opens and it's Karl and Orlando.

"Fuck," Viggo says.

"What?" Sean asks, his back to the door.

"Karl and Orlando."

"Christ."

But Karl and Orlando head past them into the next room, Orlando smiling and waving, Karl wearing his trademark smirk.

***

Elijah thinks that maybe he's had a few too many. Stares at the ceiling which is spinning just a little and thinks of Sean and Viggo. He's been enjoying himself these last few weeks. He's not fooling himself that they love him or anything even remotely close to that but they certainly like him and enjoy him and want to be with him. And for Elijah, at this moment in time, that's enough.

They've never wanted to do anything to him like Karl did. Never even brought it up, thank God. And sometimes, Elijah wonders if Viggo knows. If Sean told him. But he can't bring himself to ask. Doesn't want to draw attention to it. Sure, Sean and Viggo get rough with him but they are rough with each other as well. And it's all in good fun anyway. Not like with Karl.

Elijah zips up, turns around and -oh shit-

Karl.

"Hey, Elijah," Karl says.

Elijah swallows. Forces himself to speak. "Hey, Karl."

Tries to step around him but Karl blocks him. Grabs his arm and throws him against the wall, placing one arm across his throat, pinning him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karl says, leaning in close.

Karl's arm is tight against Elijah's windpipe. He can barely speak. "Leave me alone."

Karl steps back, runs his eyes slowly up and down Elijah's body and Elijah feels himself stiffening in response.

Karl smiles, moves back in. Slides his hand behind Elijah's back and under the waistband of his jeans. Elijah tries to push him away but Karl is so strong, so determined.

"I don't think you want me to leave you alone at all," Karl says, nipping Elijah's bottom lip with his teeth, grinding his crotch across Elijah's.

Elijah moans. Can't help it.

Karl kisses him. Something he didn't do that night. Refused to do that night. Kisses him firmly, thrusting his tongue into Elijah's mouth, curling it around his, fucking his mouth so roughly that Elijah thinks he won't be able to speak for weeks.

Pushes his hand down the back of Elijah's jeans, under his boxers and

-oh-

Elijah knows what he's going to do, even before he does it. Even before he curls his fingers and shoves them deep into Elijah. It hurts so much but Elijah's cock is twitching. He can't breathe. Torn between lust and shame, he presses back against Karl's fingers, urging them even deeper.

Karl's looking at him now. And Elijah can't help but meet his gaze. Stares into him.

"You like that, don't you?"

Elijah can only nod, still rotating his hips, pushing against Karl's fingers, his body welcoming the intrusion that his mind wants so badly to deny.

"What else would you like, Elijah?"

But Elijah can't speak. Karl's stolen the words.

"Would you like me to push you down on the floor? Fuck you right here and now. On the cold hard tiles. Take you dry. Lube your ass with my come and then fuck you again with my fist?"

And Elijah's shaking, impaled on Karl's hand. Keening and trembling, writhing under Karl's movements as his fingers cruelly stroke Elijah's prostate. Can only nod.

"Beg me."

Elijah shakes his head.

Karl cups his jaw, pushes his head back, bites at the tender skin at the base of his neck. Still stroking.

-oh-

"Beg."

"Fuck me," Elijah says. Can't believe the words are coming from his own mouth.

"Beg," comes the reply.

"Fuck me," Elijah says, hating himself. "Please. Oh, God. Please fuck me."

"Good boy," Karl says as he twists his fingers sharply and Elijah cries out, comes, spurting hard into his jeans.

Karl steps back slightly. Runs his eyes up and down Elijah. "Nothing in this world could make me fuck you again."

Leaves Elijah trembling against the wall. Walks over to the sink and washes his hands, dries them slowly on a paper towel, watching Elijah the whole time with a smirk on his lips.

Brushes Elijah's face with his fingers as he heads out the door. "Bye, Elijah. It's been fun."

And Elijah slides down the wall, legs collapsing under him, hand clamped across his mouth, sobbing uncontrollably.

***

"Elijah's been gone for a while," Viggo says, flicking his king with one finger. Elijah had brought along his magnetic chess set so he and Viggo could play while Sean ignored them, busy watching the game.

"Maybe he's having a good wank," Sean replies, eyes still on the television.

"Even so, I'd better go check on him," Viggo says. "Just in case. He's been drinking pretty heavily tonight."

***

Elijah's locked himself in one of the stalls.

He's using toilet paper to clean up his jeans the best he can and trying so very hard to hold himself together. He doesn't want anyone to know about this. Not Sean. Not Viggo. No one.

He knows what they would think of him if they knew. Knew that he'd asked for it. Knew that he'd begged for it. And worst of all, that even then, Karl had walked away from him.

***

Viggo steps into the seemingly empty washroom.

"Elijah?"

Silence. And then

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Viggo leans down and takes a quick look across the floor of the stalls. Locates Elijah.

"Are you sure?" Viggo asks, rapping lightly at the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I drank too much. My stomach's kinda upset."

"You've been gone a long time. Sean and I were getting worried about you."

Elijah opens the door. Stands there, anchoring himself against it, eyes slightly lowered.

"Thanks, Viggo. It was nice of you to come check on me."

Viggo can tell Elijah's been crying. Wonders if he should ask. Probably shouldn't bring it up, but...

"Elijah?"

Elijah doesn't move.

"Look at me."

Elijah raises his eyes to Viggo's face but Viggo can tell it's costing him to do so.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Viggo raises his hand to Elijah's cheek. "You've been crying."

"I mean it, Viggo," Elijah says, pulling away. "I really don't want to talk about it. Please don't say anything to Sean."

Viggo nods. "If that's the way you want it."

"It is."

***

Viggo and Elijah return to the booth. Sean's still watching the game.

"What took you guys so long?" he asks, eyes not moving from the television.

"Elijah's not feeling well," Viggo says, saving Elijah the explanation. "Too much beer."

And now Sean looks at them. Looks at Elijah, his eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong, Elijah?"

"Nothing," Elijah says. "I'm just not feeling well."

"Viggo?"

"He's not feeling well," Viggo repeats lamely.

Seans stares at them for a minute. "Christ," he says, shaking his head. "You want to head home?"

"It would probably be a good idea," Viggo replies.

Sean turns back to Elijah. "Are you coming home with us?"

Elijah looks away but nods his head. And Viggo and Sean's eyes meet over him.

***

Back at Sean's, the two older men drink a couple more bottles of beer. Elijah insists on having another beer as well and secretly downs three fingers of scotch during a trip to the kitchen. By the time they make it to the bedroom, Elijah is wondering what's keeping him conscious and thinking he should have gone home.

Viggo is pulling Elijah's clothes off while Sean is kissing his mouth and neck and chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. And then Viggo is kneeling behind him, pressing him forward against Sean, spreading his legs and licking his hole and pushing his tongue into him. And -oh- this gets Elijah everytime. He is keening into Sean's mouth, clutching his shoulders. And then Sean's kneeling under him as well. Taking Elijah's cock into his mouth and Elijah is

oh god oh god -oh god-

coming into Sean's mouth, Viggo's tongue deep in his ass.

Viggo stands up, his erection pressed against Elijah's ass. Moves forward slightly and Elijah flinches violently. Can't help it.

And Viggo pulls him back, brings his arms down around him. Kisses the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks, softly.

Elijah nods.

Sean gets to his feet. Puts a hand to his face, cupping his jaw.

"You can tell us, Elijah," he says. "It's okay to tell us."

"I can't," Elijah says. "I can't."

And then he's sobbing uncontrollably in their arms. And what he's letting out is not just tonight but the other night and all the nights in between when he woke from dreams in which Karl did anything and everything to him. Where his body responded against his will over and over again, wracked with too much pain and just enough pleasure.

***

When Elijah awakes, it is dark. He looks over at the clock on the bedside table. Sees that he has a few more hours until morning. Feels grateful for them. He is lying on his side with Viggo's arm around his waist, his head against Sean's chest. And he loves this. Loves how safe and secure they make him feel. Loves the feel of their bodies against his. Wrapped around him. Legs and arms entwined with his.

Exhales deeply but softly as he remembers how they ended tonight. Sean and Viggo still hard but not caring. Holding him as he cried inconsolably. Frustrated that he wouldn't tell them the cause but not willing to press him. Sean throwing on his robe and going to make him a cup of tea. Viggo putting him into bed, climbing in beside him, curling his body around Elijah's and kissing the top of his head over and over.

He doesn't remember Sean coming back with the tea. Too drunk and exhausted from crying, he'd fallen asleep within minutes. Doesn't remember Sean joining them in bed but here he is.

And he refuses to think of what happened. Refuses to allow Karl into this bed. Instead, takes Viggo's hand in his, pulling his arm tighter around him and snuggles even closer to Sean. He is not sure how much longer this will last and he wants to savour every minute of it.

***

Sean's cooking breakfast, cheese and mushroom omelettes, when Viggo comes into the kitchen. Viggo puts his arms around Sean's waist, hugging him and kissing the nape of his neck.

"Morning."

"Morning," Sean says, trying to lean back into Viggo and flip the omelette at the same time.

Viggo takes a seat at the kitchen table. "So last night..."

Sean turns from the stove. "I know. What do you think that was about?"

Viggo shakes his head. "I don't know. He'd been crying when I found him in the bathroom. But I didn't get the feeling it had anything to do with us."

"What about Karl?" Sean asks.

"You mean last night? He was with Orlando. I can't picture Karl doing anything while he was there."

"Well, Orli was there at the party that night and I'm not sure what Karl would have done if I hadn't intervened."

"True."

"Elijah really needs to tell us," Sean says, placing a plate with an omelette on it in front of Viggo.

"Tell you what?" Elijah's standing in the kitchen doorway, robe wrapped around him, his hair sticking every which way.

"What happened last night," Viggo says.

Elijah blanches. "I told you I didn't want to talk about it."

"Elijah--"

"I can't."

"Why not?" Viggo asks.

Elijah looks at the kitchen cupboards. "I just can't."

Viggo shakes his head. "Fine," he says. "Come eat. You can have this. I really have to shower and get over to Peter's. He wants to go over some changes he made to the script."

Viggo leaves the room, ruffling Elijah's hair on the way out.

Elijah comes into the kitchen, seats himself cross-legged on the chair Viggo just vacated, managing to cover himself decently with the robe only because it belongs to Sean and is way too big for him. Picks up a fork and starts eating.

A few minutes later, Sean sits down in the chair across from him. Begins eating.

"God, Sean, this is so good," Elijah says.

"Thanks."

Elijah gets up first and puts his plate and fork in the dishwasher. Gulps down a glass of orange juice and puts the glass in the dishwasher as well.

"Viggo should be done by now. I'm going to have a shower and then head over to Dom and Billy's. They said they had something they wanted to show me."

Sean grabs Elijah by the arm as he passes.

"Elijah, I have something I want to say to you."

"Sean, I already told you--"

"I know what you told us. But I want you to promise me that if you ever become uncomfortable with what the three of us are doing, that you will tell us. Promise me?"

Elijah nods, refusing to look at Sean.

"Elijah, promise me," Sean says, firmly.

Elijah looks at him. "I promise." Pulls his arm away but Sean grabs it back.

"I'm not done yet. I also want you to promise me that if Karl or anyone ever does anything you don't want them to do again, that you will tell me or Viggo. Promise me?"

Elijah looks him straight in the eye. "I promise," he says. After all, this is about future stuff. Doesn't mean he has to tell Sean about last night.

"Okay," Sean says, slapping Elijah on the ass and breaking into a grin. "Go have your shower."

***

Sean puts his dishes in the dishwasher. Grabs a second cup of coffee and sits back down at the table.

He's not sure what happened with Elijah last night. But he's confident it doesn't have anything to do with Elijah's relationship with him and Viggo. Has his suspicions that it definitely has something to do with Karl. Wonders if they could recast Eomer at this point if something happened to him. Wonders just how much it would cost to reshoot his scenes.

Sean can't imagine anyone hurting Elijah. Sure, the three of them get rough with each other but that's different. Any reluctance on Elijah's part and he and Viggo would back off so quickly... Considers what Karl told him he did to Elijah.

'Speaking of hands and Elijah, do you know he can take your whole fist--'

And Sean's embarrassed to find himself half hard at the thought. But he quickly dismisses his shame. Finding the thought slightly arousing is one thing. Actually carrying it out... Not that he would judge if it were between two consenting adults. But Elijah is barely an adult and confronted with someone like Karl, Sean doubts that any consent given by Elijah was anything other than coerced.

***

It's early morning. Viggo's sitting in his chair in the makeup trailer working on a few sketches of Sean and Elijah. He's been spending so much time with the two of them that he rarely gets any time alone these days. Not that he's complaining but he's been neglecting his art and writing for weeks.

Viggo hears the trailer door open but doesn't bother looking to see who's come in. He just needs a minute more and he'll be done. Besides it's probably just

"Very nice, Viggo. I'm actually quite impressed."

Karl.

-fuck-

Viggo spins his chair around.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Just thought I'd pay you a little visit," Karl says, wandering around the room, picking things up, briefly checking them out before replacing them.

"And why is that?"

"Since you ask, I'd kind of expected a visit from you or Sean. And when it didn't come, I thought I'd help move things along myself."

"What do you mean, Karl?" Viggo says, in no mood for dealing with the resident psychopath.

"I thought you might be more than a little pissed off after what I did to Elijah the other night."

Viggo's eyes narrow. The other night? Shit. It hits him.

"At the pub?"

Karl looks at him. "Oh, this is good," he says, laughing. "You mean he didn't tell you?"

And Viggo's out of the chair, launching himself into Karl and slamming the other man against the far wall.

"What the fuck did you to him? Tell me or so help me--"

Karl laughs. And Viggo punches him, right in the mouth.

But Karl takes it. Doesn't make a sound. Just smiles. Raises a hand to his split lip. Looks at Viggo and licks his fingers, sucks them into his mouth, tasting his own blood.

And Viggo feels himself harden. Closes his eyes for a moment. Can't help it. Can't believe Karl, of all people, can do this to him.

"I'll ask you again," he says, hands on Karl's shoulders. "What did you do to Elijah?"

"Nothing he didn't want me to do," Karl replies.

Viggo draws back his fist.

Karl laughs. "Wait. Save your strength. You'll probably want to punch me again after I tell you."

Viggo pauses.

"I kissed him, Viggo. I kissed him and I put my hand down his pants. I shoved my fingers up his ass, stroked him until he was shaking and begging me"

Karl pushes Viggo.

"to fuck him. Begging me,"

pushes Viggo again.

"to take him there on the floor. Begging me,"

pushes once more.

"to fuck him with first my cock and then my fist."

and then Viggo's against the wall, Karl's arm across his throat.

"You're a fucking bastard," Viggo says.

"I know I am," Karl replies. "And I think we've been through this before."

"Let me go," Viggo says.

"I don't think so," Karl presses his body against Viggo's. "Cause if you really want to know the truth, what I did to Elijah the other night was for your benefit."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Viggo, is that what I really want is you," Karl says, kissing Viggo firmly on the lips.

Viggo pulls his head away. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Karl says, punctuating his words by grabbing Viggo's hands and slamming them against the wall above his head. "I am being so very serious."

"Fuck you," Viggo says, struggling, unable to free himself.

"I wish," Karl drawls. Rubs his denim-covered crotch across Viggo's in maddeningly slow circles. Viggo can't help himself. Moans, the friction unbearable.

Karl leans into Viggo, stubble scraping against stubble, lips brushing his earlobe and says

"I would let you do anything to me. Anything, Viggo."

And Viggo is hard. So hard. Would do anything not to be. And Karl's strong. Unbelievably strong. Keeps hold of Viggo's wrists in one hand and lowers the other to Viggo's pants, unzipping him and sliding inside. Grasping his cock and beginning to stroke him in long languorous movements

"I would let you kiss me. I would suck your cock. I would eat your come. I would do /anything/."

Viggo is trembling. "Stop it. I don't want this."

"Oh, but I think you do. This," and he strokes hard, making Viggo groan and buck his hips. "tells me differently."

"Fuck you."

"That too," Karl smiles, continuing to stroke Viggo oh-so-slowly. "So, where were we? I would tongue fuck your ass. I would let you piss on me. I would let you fuck me. I would even let you fist me."

And Viggo's lost in waves of pleasure. Staring into Karl. Thinking how easy it would be to just give into this. Take Karl and fuck him into the ground. Shove his fist...

"No."

"C'mon... Think about it. I don't make this kind of offer every day. In fact, I've never made an offer like this before."

"Leave me alone. I don't want this. I don't want you."

Karl looks at him. "Liar," he says, flicking his thumb just so and Viggo loses it, comes spurting hot and hard into Karl's hand.

Karl steps back. Looks at Viggo. Brings his hand, which is covered with come, up to his mouth and licks it clean, all the while staring into Viggo's eyes.

And Viggo can't move. Can't do anything.

"Liar," Karl says again quietly. And walks out of the trailer.

***

Viggo is sitting at the bar in a local restaurant. He was going to head to their usual pub but he doesn't want to be found. At last count, he was on his fifth scotch and they are going down nice and smooth now.

Viggo managed to avoid Sean and Elijah for most of the day outside shooting, disappearing into the woods at every break and disappearing back into the trailer at lunch, feigning a headache.

He's not ready to face them. Not sure if he'll ever be ready to face them. How could he have been so turned on by Karl, by what Karl was offering him? How could his body betray him like that? Words he once spoke to Orli haunt him.

'Sometimes we can't control how our bodies respond. Even to violence.'

And he thinks he's a fool. Thinks he's an asshole. Not that his advice wasn't sound. But he was so glib about it. Not understanding the war Orlando was fighting within himself at all.

Viggo orders another scotch.

***

Viggo uses his key to let himself into Sean's house.

Sean's sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching a game as usual. He looks up when Viggo comes in.

"I was getting worried about you," he says.

"I'm sorry," Viggo says. "I should have called."

"You're right," Sean says. And Viggo can tell he's angry. Angry but still calm at the same time. Viggo doesn't know how he does it. "You should have called."

Viggo goes to the couch, sits down beside Sean, takes his hand in his.

"I really am sorry."

"You've been drinking," Sean says, and it's a statement not an accusation.

"I had a few at a bar."

"Viggo, what's going on?" Sean asks. "You avoided us all day and then you went drinking by yourself. I think I deserve an explanation."

A shadow falls across them and Viggo looks up to see Elijah standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You do. And so does Elijah." Viggo takes a deep breath. "Karl came into the trailer this morning when I was there sketching. He... I don't even know how to explain what he did."

And he's not sure he can go on. Words failing him when he most needs them. But he has to tell Sean. He has to tell Sean and Elijah both. For his sake and for Elijah's sake.

"He said a bunch of really nasty things as usual. I hit him. He got the better of me and forced me up against the wall. He told me he wanted me. Offered himself to me. Kept telling me what I could do to him. He stuck his hand down my jeans and jerked me off," Viggo says, the words spilling out of him this time. "He also told me what he did to Elijah. That's why I hit him."

Sean's looking confused. "But we already knew what he did to Elijah."

"Not that. He told me what he did to Elijah that night at the pub," Viggo says.

And Sean turns to Elijah. "And does someone want to tell me what he did?" Still calm, almost too calm, the current of anger buzzing along his words.

"If Viggo has the guts to tell you what Karl did to him, I should be able to tell you what he did to me," Elijah says, softly. "He cornered me in the bathroom. I fought him but he wouldn't let me leave. He pinned me against the wall and touched me. He put his fingers inside me and made me come."

"Anything else?" Sean asks.

"Isn't that enough?" Viggo says.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yes," Elijah says, coming to stand at the corner of the couch. "He told me to beg him to fuck me. And I did. I don't know why. But I did. And then he said nothing in this world could make him fuck me again. And he walked out." Elijah pauses. "I fucking hate him."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sean asks.

"We knew something was wrong," Viggo says.

"I thought you'd hate me for it. Be disgusted with me. That you would think that I asked for it. Which I did."

"I am so fucking sick of this," Sean says, standing. Elijah flinches and backs away toward the kitchen. "Oh, God, not you, Elijah. Nothing to do with you." And he pulls Elijah into his arms. Cradles him, kissing the top of his head.

Viggo joins in the embrace. And the three men stand there holding one another for a few minutes.

And then Sean pulls back.

"Stay here," he says, heading towards the door and grabbing his coat from the rack.

"What are you going to do?" asks Viggo, looking worried.

"Mark my territory," Sean replies, slamming the door behind him.

***

There are lights on and music playing at Karl's house. Sean knocks on the door. Orli answers it. Opens the door and smiles when he sees it's Sean.

But Sean can't be bothered with hello, pushes his way past Orli and calls out

"Karl!"

And then he's there. In the living room. Standing there, gazing evenly at Sean.

"Hey, Sean," he says. "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here."

"What's going on?" Orli asks, having closed the door behind them.

Sean looks at him. "Orli, you really need to stay out of this."

Orli steps back. Stands there, eyes flickering between the two men.

"I'm such a terrible host," Karl says. "Of course, I wasn't really planning on guests. Would you like a drink?"

"I don't want a fucking thing from you. I just came here to tell you to keep your hands off Viggo and Elijah."

And Orli's eyes settle on Karl.

"That's funny. Because neither one of them told me that themselves."

"Both of them told me they did."

"Let's just say that their lips were saying one thing but their bodies were saying another."

And that's it. Sean lunges across the distance separating them and plows into Karl, smacking him up against the wall. And he's got his hand against Karl's throat. Tight against Karl's throat.

"I don't care what their lips or bodies were saying. You told me once I should learn to mark my territory. I'm marking it. Keep your hands off Viggo and Elijah. They are mine."

Karl's having problems breathing but he's still smirking. And Sean feels his anger deflate some. Realizes it doesn't matter what he says. Karl will never get it. Releases him and turns to go.

"Just remember to tell Viggo for me that my offer still stands."

and Sean punches him, punches him hard in the gut with all his strength and Karl falls to his knees, holding his stomach. Sean grabs him by the hair and twists it around his hand until he has Karl half standing. Leans in close and says

"If you ever -- and I mean ever -- touch Viggo or Elijah again, I will kill you," Sean says. "I'll be going home in a few weeks but if I find out that you've gone anywhere near either one of them, I will come back, I will hunt you down and I will kill you."

Sean drops Karl to the floor. Walks towards the door, stopping in front of Orli, who is looking right at him, and says "I'm sorry, Orli. It needed to be done."

Orli gives a small smile and shrugs. "I think you'd better go, Sean."

And he does. Opens the door and closes it behind him. Walks back to the car. Drives a few miles down the road before pulling over to the side and stopping the car. Rests his forehead on the steering wheel and thinks about what he's done. Thinks about what he said. And he's not a violent man. Has never been a violent man. But he meant every single word of it.


End file.
